Tails6000's Adventures
Tails6000 adventures is mostly a book about Tails6000's life Chapter 1 The game I had to have that game! I said while in line at the game store. The game you ask? It was the best game in history!Tails Zone: Vibrate That! starring me. In an adventure so vibrating everyone can feel the vibrations! I could almost feel like I'm in the adventure! Next! said the cashier at the counter Tails zone vibrate that please! I said excited. Here you go my friend happy gaming! He said giving me the game and then he noticed me. Hey kid are you that penguin on the front of this box here. He said pointing to the games cover. Yes yes I am! I said nodding. Wow you are great have fun! he said waving. Then after I got home I put it in my snowtendo Vii and then the fun began.I felt like I was in the game myself facing against the vibration monarch saving the shake dimension. Then a knock came on the door.I opened the door. It was Explorer Fred and Metalmanager just in time for the fun. Then after five long hours of fun we all got tired.And then we decided to sleep where we were at my house. And the next day we had an idea to go to the arcade we had a great time playing the game of ford car and link in race mode we kinda played single player mode too. And we were racing in a race tournament of ford car and link showing the two main characters Ford Car and link,and the other three racers. Then after a few minutes we saw Ford car at the arcade wanting to play ford car and link as well. Then he saw us four playing together he wanted to join the fun so did link for he tagged along. then after that we had a race to see who is the speed demon of club penguin we agreed that we would race at the four races Fire speedway,Gourdzoid,The darktonian realm,and hydrocity. Then the ultimate race began! Chapter 2 the ultimate test At fire speedway we were ready to race (except ford car because he is the flag waver.Then after the green light we all went fast! And after the races, the six of us were thinking of an idea for something to do then everyone had thought of an arena game of Tails6000 and the Secret Rings Everyone who was playing got to choose who they wanted to be. (and the ones who watch replaced a certain player after the round)The game was fast paced and hilarious. Even the parts with the banana blasters were awesome! Everyone laughed as we played eliminating each other every round. Then we played Super Sapie Bros. Brawl Everyone had a kick from that everyone brawled to the death! With a few overdrives in the mix. Then we had no more ideas and then we thought of having a prank war the one who isn't pranked wins! We had teams the teams were Team 1 *Tails6000 *link *Metalmanager Team 2 *Explorer 767 *Fred 676 *Ford Car And then the game began After the game started everyone hid pranks everywhere in the whole troublesome trio HQ (with ford car and link for fun) And started the game. Me,Link, and Metal stood there knowing that they would fall into our prank after the loud crash we won!Our team slapped five around and then we heard a bigger crash and then I had a message on my spyphone. Hello Tails here I said holding te phone. Tails thank goodness! Said G on the phone. G whats the problem? I said. It's krono! G said gasping for air he escaped and X bribed him to stay at angel Island and told him your after the chaos emeralds.WHAT!? I screamed I would never take them! I said G see for yourself at the Island said G. Well guys who wants to go to angel Island I said and everyone cheered and wen in the cyclone. At angel island I jumped and then I went super and zoomed towards the Island and then Krono jumped from the ground and stole the emeralds from me. He laughed and ran off. Aww there goes my powers them I noticed a giant ring. YES! I said jumping to the ring everyone else jumped as well. Then we were all in a weird 3-d globe with a checker board theme and then I remembered. THIS IS THE SPECIAL STAGE! I said with excitement. The special what? asked explorer. The special stage is a secret place where most chaos emeralds are hidden the only way is to collect blue spheres.If you touch the red spheres your eliminated.I ou hit the bumper sphere your bounced off backwards I said acting like Fred. Then everyone knew what to do. Collect the spheres! the stage we were in was easy we had the green chaos emerald. Then we were returned with our emerald and rings. Whoa a chaos emerald! Said Fred acting excited. Guys I need your help collecting these they are ancient treasures and fallen into the wrong hands will make trouble! I said explaining especially collecting all 7 but for me and Krono we have super forms and with the super emeralds we get hyper forms and Explorer has a super form. I said. So will you help? I asked. everyone nodded and went on. Chapter 3 the emerald affair "Now lets go!" I said moving out through the jungle. "This will be interesting!" exclaimed Fred following As they followed him a real obvious puffle was in the bush "Now they will sneak through my traps to get those emeralds!" Said Docter Aye Que while in the bush and then he got ready for his battle."Now then guys." Said Tails waddling to see explorer on a vine. "Explorer what in the name of mullet are you doing?" said Fred surprised and five minutes later the saw a robot."GUYS DON'T MAKE ANY MOVEMENTS!" said Tails pointing to the robot. then the robot fired missiles in the air to make the jungle burst to flames. "Great the jungles on fire!" said Explorer."No time I see another ring lets go!" said Tails jumping in as the others followed. The stage was different as last time the color scheme was different and there was more red spheres.. "Hmph no problem" Said Tails as they went Stay from the crab robots explorer! coming soon! Category:Stories